


Family Secret

by BashJackie



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blowjobs, Cousin Incest, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Extremely Dubious Consent, Groping, Humiliation, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, TLDR Tori watches Kohaku give Tsukasa a blowjob while touching himself, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Yuzuru only appears at the end, might be OOC?, tell me if I missed any tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BashJackie/pseuds/BashJackie
Summary: ‘What just happened...’ The full deviancy of what he had just did was setting in the young master as he cleaned himself up. How could he blame Tsukasa for being dirty, when Tori was here getting off at the sight of him and his cousin doing such unspeakable acts?Whimpering to himself, Tori decided that he’d stay inside the cabinet for a little longer.
Relationships: Oukawa Kohaku/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Family Secret

**Author's Note:**

> EXTREMELY DUBIOUS CONSENT GUYS PLEASE READ THE TAGS  
> Also, Tsukasa-kun’s a bit darker in this one? Sooo... I needed Dom!Tsukasa dammit!  
> Anyways proceed with caution! I hope you enjoyed this sin  
> Also I have NO IDEA how to write Kohaku’s dialect didn’t proofread this KEK Please don’t sue me-

Cabinets were never  pleasant places to stuff oneself in, but Himemiya Tori had found himself in the precarious position of being squeezed in one after a particularly petty exchange with his ever loyal Yuzuru. The smell of candy and other confectionaries in the Sweets Fan Club’s meeting room had long purged the young master’s mind from any anger, and the guilt was beginning to set in.He knew he was behaving childishly and stupidly, but that knowledge didn’t stop Tori from ducking inside the empty cabinet in the Sweets Fan Club room when he was fleeing from Yuzuru. Tori scrubbed at the tears springing from his eyes as he tried to make himself comfortable in the cramped cabinet.

It started off as a normal day in Ensemble Square, with Eichi being far too busy for idol activities and Wataru off doing god knows what. Tori had gotten into an argument over something stupid with Yuzuru, and had found himself running and hiding away in the first room he found while the blue haired boy desperately called for him. The young master couldn’t even remember what they were fighting about, but his personal pride prevented him from owning up and apologising to his distraught servant. It wasn’t his fault! Yuzuru should know better as a stupid slave! Then again, Yuzuru wasn’t a slave, and Tori was actually starting to feel bad for always treating his loyal- and tolerant- butler so terribly.

Just when Tori was mulling over if he should go suck it up and apologise to Yuzuru- who would undoubtedly forgive him- or continue sulking and wallowing in his own misery, the door was flung open with a loud slam. Two individuals filled the room with a rapid-fire exchange of words, one voice familiar and the other not.

“Ya can’t-!!”

“You’re forgetting that I _can_ , Kohakun.”

Tori cursed to himself. He should’ve leapt out the minute Suou Tsukasa and his companion had come in. He was aware that he was trespassing into the Sweets Fan Club territory, but he doubted that Tsukasa would be so cruel as to give him a punishment- At most he would give him a lecture and let him off. As there was no chance for Tori to leave the room in the present moment without giving the two new visitors a heart attack, he opted stay in the little cabinet and wait till they left. Unfortunately, Tsukasa and his ‘Kohakun’ seemed unwilling to vacate the premises, continuing their argument as one of them shut the door.

Quietly cracking open the cabinet door, Tori glanced out and saw Tsukasa with his companion. The bright pink hair and demure physique instantly told the young master who the boy was. From the infamously crass unit Crazy:B, Oukawa Kohaku really stood out of the crowd with his sharp eyes and equally sharp tongue. According to Yuzuru, the Oukawas were a branch of the main Suou family- What the butler said they did had long been forgotten as Tori wasn’t very educated or interested in the family drama of the Suous. Though with the heated situation, Tori suddenly felt that he should not be listening in to what was definitely a highly confidential argument about their problematic familial affairs.

“This would heavily benefit the Suou family, Kohakun- You’re smart enough to understand.” Tsukasa rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing at the indignant looking boy standing in front of him. Leaning against the room’s brightly coloured table, he rested his full weight upon the hand as he regained his composure.

“An’ ta Oukawas would have ta do ya folks dirty work again! Do ya know ta risk yer puttin’ us through-?!” Kohaku snapped back, positively livid at his red headed cousin. Whatever they were fighting about, it seemed that nothing good would come out of it for the Oukawas.

“Kohakun. I have been tolerating your insolence for the sake of our relationship, but you are pushing it!” The sudden raise in Tsukasa’s volume had made Tori jump out his skin. Slapping a hand over his mouth, the young master quickly calmed his nerves as he prayed that they’d take their argument somewhere else. 

“An’? What’re ya gonna do ‘bout it, Bou?” Undeterred, Kohaku shot back at the redhead curtly, the mocking tone of his voice laced with venom and anger. It seemed that Tsukasa had not scared his cousin as much as he scared their unwarranted eavesdropper. Kohaku then straightened his back, squaring up against the older with a challenging expression.

Tori was never in good terms with Tsukasa, as the Himemiyas and Suous never got along- One being recently wealthy family and the other being generational. Even so, the young master had never been at the receiving end of Tsukasa’s full fury, and he was starting to thank the heavens that the redhead actually saw him too naive to properly scold. The most he got was patronising chides and snide comments, but never had Tsukasa delivered a sharp command with the full weight of his words on Tori. His overbearing aura was suffocating, every inch of his body screaming pure authority as he pushed himself off the table. At that moment, he was not just another classmate, or fellow idol- He was the powerful lord of the Suou military family, who cut with his words as harshly as his sword.

Tori could’ve hardly believed that Tsukasa had once been a bratty and stubborn boy, just like him. His perfect posture and impeccable stance had shown how much the young man had matured- Likely due to the harsh nature of Knights which he now reigned over. As Tsukasa stepped up to his cousin, Tori braced himself for violence. A slap, or perhaps a punch- he hoped that it would be nothing to intense. If Kohaku was lucky, Tsukasa would just let him go with a scolding or apology.

Tori had not anticipated that Tsukasa would grab and kiss his cousin full on the lips with much more _aggression_ than necessary. 

Struggling against his grasp, Kohaku’s muffled cry had covered up Tori’s own shocked gasp that he accidentally let slip. After a few seconds of futile wriggling, the younger relented and allowed his older cousin to press against his body. Tsukasa leaned back against the table as he let his hands wander, one rubbing the small of Kohaku’s back while the other slid down his waist. The obscene sight of the two cousins in their sordid embrace made Tori gag, but at the same time ignited a strange fire within his insides. Tori wasn’t dumb or innocent, and he was plenty horrified to realise that he was painfully hard.

A loud gasp resounded throughout the room when Tsukasa had swung his hand down, harshly slapping his cousin’s rear with an open palm. The younger’s pants and belt were thrown haphazardly to the side, only his thin pair of azure briefs providing protection against his cousin’s onslaught. Tearing his lips away from Kohaku’s own before he could bite, Tsukasa forced the younger closer to him before striking him again.

“You. Forget. Your. Place. Kohakun,” Each word was punctuated with a slap, wrenching pained yelps and cries from the struggling boy. Strangely enough, aside from squirming in his cousin’s grasp, Kohaku otherwise made no move to resist or shove the older off. After a few more spanks, Tsukasa pressed his palm against the clothed behind of his cousin, squeezing harshly. “But I’ll forgive you, because Oniisama loves you very much.”

Kissing the neck of the younger, who had now went limp, Tsukasa busied himself with tossing aside his cousin’s briefs before removing his own pants. Unbuckling his belt, Tsukasa had discarded it in a random direction- The belt landing in front of the cabinet with a noise loud enough that, thankfully, muffled Tori’s second yelp. Kneading rhythmically, his slender fingers sunk into the abused flesh, bruising and red from the earlier violence. The older seemed to relish in Kohaku’s discomfort, leaning in to better hear his cousin’s pained hisses that were being restrained by iron willpower.

“...Piss off.” Kohaku’s statement was a lot weaker than his previous ones, squirming against the invasive touches of his cousin. Another hard squeeze made the younger gasp and tense up, but Tsukasa paid no mind to his apparent discomfort as he hummed to himself while absentmindedly fondling the soft flesh.

“You’re a really disobedient boy, Kohakun...” Tsukasa smacked his cousin once more before returning to his unrelenting kneads. “I think you need a reminder to where your rightful place is, love.”

“On your knees. _Now_.”

Tori didn’t expect Kohaku to actually comply, but the younger had relented with a lot less resistance than expected. Kohaku’s eyes were ablaze with ill-concealed hatred and anger, but something else lurked beneath the depths of his fury. Dropping to his knees, the younger glared up at Tsukasa while he leaned forward, catching the redhead’s zipper with his teeth and pulling it down tentatively. Tori almost gasped out loud when Tsukasa yanked down his own briefs, shoving his crotch in his cousin’s face as his half-hard cock sprung out, slapping the scowling boy on the cheek.

“You know what to do, sweetheart.”

Tonguing the tip of the cock, Kohaku gripped on the older’s still-clothed thighs as he dipped his head down, taking the first few inches of the length into his wet cavern. Tsukasa let out a sigh, sliding his hand into the cherry-pink locks and gripping, pulling gently at the scalp of his cousin as an indication to keep moving. Kohaku‘s scowl deepened, but he just moved his head down to take the cock in deeper. 

“Its fun to talk to you when you have your mouth full, Kohakun...” Tsukasa’s voice was clipped, his tone heavy with affection and euphoria. “You look right at home.”

Tori was surprised that Kohaku didn’t deck Tsukasa on the spot, and was even more surprised when he felt his own loins stirring at the redhead’s words. Biting down on his hand gently, Tori instinctively reached down to palm at his crotch before he caught himself. 

“You’ve improved, Kohakun. Have you been training for me?” Kohaku’s eyes widened in horror upon hearing those words, much to Tori’s confusion. Tsukasa leaned down, his eyes glinting with a sadistic flare. “Was the training at home not enough?”

Kohaku almost yanked his head back, but Tsukasa‘s grip on his cousin was unrelenting. Shoving himself further in, the redhead fully sheathed himself inside the struggling younger’s throat with a pleasured sigh. “Do you prefer Oniisama, or those _pigs_?”

Tsukasa finally let his cousin go, Kohaku recoiling like he’s been burnt and coughing harshly. Humiliated tears were already brimming in his eyes, and a aching pity had set into Tori’s heart. Part of him wanted to jump out and tell Tsukasa to stop, yet another part of him wanted to watch and see where it would go. Horror and disgust set into the young master’s mind when his dick twitched at the display- Was he that much of a degenerate?

“It’s okay. Oniisama loves you, and I make sure to take very good care of my possessions.” Tsukasa’s coo was placating and gentle, his tone low and infused with warmth. The sudden change in demeanour could give anyone a whiplash, but Kohaku didn’t look surprised or bothered in the slightest. “So answer the question to soothe my heart, won’t you, _darling_?”

Kohaku looked furious, resentful and angry. His shoulders shook as his cousin wiped his tears away- Tori couldn’t tell if it was a comforting or patronising move. After a few heavy seconds, Kohaku simply returned his lips to the tip of the now hard cock.

“Good boy. You know very well that you were trained for me.” Tsukasa’s smile seemed genuine enough. “Oniisama won’t let anyone else defile you again.”

Tsukasa’s light tone set Tori’s heart and groin alight, and the young master bit down harder on his hand as he touched himself tentatively through his pants. He never expected to ever see the darker side of his rival, but damn him if it wasn’t simultaneously the most terrifying and erotic sight ever.Kohaku looked as if he wanted to say something, but he decided to let his older cousin ramble to himself as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking with a surprising amount of grace and dignity for someone that was being talked down to.

“Still, you got better. Have you been getting friendly with anyone?” Tsukasa’s chuckle was deep, and Kohaku’s eyes were visibly twitching with annoyance- Though he notably didn’t deny his cousin’s implication in any way. “Perhaps Mikejima-senpai? Or maybe Amagi... or Sazanami?”

Tsukasa’s sudden slam into Kohaku’s mouth caused the younger to choke spectacularly, eyes widening with shock as his throat convulsed around the intrusion. Tori harshly bit down on his hand, leaving behind teeth marks as his cock twitched at the sight. Soft whimpers accompanied the palming that was getting increasingly frantic, the young master’s pants now off his legs and his cock exposed for all to see. Tori didn’t know how he’d gotten himself into a situation where he would be masturbating to Tsukasa of all people, but life was full of surprises.

“But you’ll always come back to me...“ Tsukasa’s possessiveness was evident in that statement. “Because you belong to me. Kept away from the world as you were born for my pleasure only.”

_ “You never should have left home, Kohakun. You should’ve just remained the pretty caged bird you were for Oniisama.” _

Tsukasa’s climax was abrupt, but he spared Kohaku no mercy as he held his head down. The younger struggled against his cousin’s grip, doing his best to swallow down the hot fluid that was shot down his throat. Tori hit his own climax then, his sticky cum splattering messily over his palm with some seeping into his shirt. The room was filled with heavy pants, Kohaku swiftly pulling himself off and coughing violently. Tsukasa tucked himself back in his pants and kneeled down, embracing and patting his cousin on the back with a gentleness that contrasted his earlier cruelty. Kohaku smacked away the older’s comfort however, and just glared at him.

“...Go die.”

“Oniisama _loves_ you too, Kohakun.”

Kohaku’s escape from the premises was noisy, the door violently slamming behind him as he absconded. Tsukasa sighed, and went to pick up his discarded belt. Quickly shutting the cabinet door, Tori held his breath as the redhead scooped up his belt, sliding it back on and fixing his clothes to look more presentable. Only when the door was softly closed behind Tsukasa, Tori let himself breathe again with a loud gasp.

‘What just happened...’ The full deviancy of what he had just did was setting in the young master as he cleaned himself up. How could he blame Tsukasa for being dirty, when Tori was here getting off at the sight of him and his cousin doing such unspeakable acts?

Whimpering to himself, Tori decided that he’d stay inside the cabinet for a little longer.

—————

“Suou-sama.” Yuzuru’s bow was low, the manoeuvre respectful and heavily practiced. Tsukasa looked at the blue haired servant with a smile, and nodded his acknowledgement.

“I’m sorry, but may I ask if you had seen Bocchama?” Yuzuru furrowed his brows, unable to hide his concern for his mischievous young master. Tsukasa simply smiled at him, and patted his shoulder.

“Try the cabinet in the Sweets Fan Club meeting room.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was more monologue heavy than I intended HAHA, though writing what Tsukasa said was Super fun!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hugs and kisses for all of you ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ


End file.
